Daughter of the Sea
by DemiGirl21
Summary: The two races of robots fought overhead and all I could think to say to him was, "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." and I did something I never thought I'd do in the midst of battle, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Get to that building, I'll hold them off." he caressed my cheek, "Be careful Nadia." I nodded, "You too Sam."


**OC:** Nadia Lynn Banes

 **Age:** 16 ½ (currently)

 **Nicknames:** Nadi (by Mikaela), Baby Sis (Percy & Tyson), Sea Goddess (Autobots), Bad-Ass Sea Goddess (Skids & Mudflap)

 **Family:** Poseidon-biological father

unnamed mother-biological mother

Colin Banes-adoptive father

Mikaela Banes-half sister

Percy Jackson & Tyson-paternal half siblings

Thalia/Jason/Bianca (deceased)/Nico/Phoebe-close cousins

 **Love Interest:** Sam Witwicky

 **Other OC's Featured:** Charlotte "Charlie" Wilson (daughter of Hecate & Nadia's best friend)

 **Weapon:** Trident (disguised as a trident charm on a necklace)

 **Gifts:** Water-induced abilities

Hydrokinesis (various forms)

Atmokinesis (ability to control storms)

Limited Electrokinesis/Aerokinesis/Cryokinesis

 **Magic Items:** Her trident, which was given to her by her father, Poseidon.

 **Position(s):** Member of Poseidon's Cabin, High School Student (currently)

 **Small Description:** Nadia is the youngest child of Poseidon, as well as his only daughter. She's wise for her age, despite her dyslexia 'handicap'. She learned she was a demigod at age eleven when she was found by Chiron, who explained to her what she was. He took her to Camp Half-Blood where she met her half-brother Percy Jackson and his Satyr protector Grover. Nadia and Percy instantly became close friends and enjoyed the idea of having a sibling (in Nadia's case, another sibling). When Nadia met Tyson, she instantly welcomed him as a brother. The three are very close and always spent time together during camp, and constantly keep in contact. She has scrapbooks and photo albums filled with pictures of just the three of them.

* * *

 **The Boy and his Camaro**

Everyone knows the stories of Greek gods and goddesses having affairs with mortals and conceiving children from those unions. These children are known as demigods, mortals with god-like abilities and gifts. Despite them beings claimed as "Legends" and "Myths", demigods do exist. Why, you may ask, I say this? Because I am one of these demigods. My name is Nadia Banes, daughter of Poseidon, the god of the Seas. A year has passed since the war with the Titans and I'm back home, living with my older sister Mikaela. I still keep in contact with my brothers, Percy and Tyson. My best friend Charlie, whose a daughter of Hecate, lives a couple blocks from me so we see each other all the time. We both have our lives with our "mortal" families, trying to get into a semi-normal rhythm. Of course, being who I am, normal is something we can never fully achieve.

* * *

Somehow when I transferred back to high school, I managed to score high enough that I could qualify to enter the junior class, which meant I was in all the same classes as my older sister Mikaela. I didn't mind because my best friend, Charlie, was with me too. School was so mundane compared to everything else I've been through since I was eleven, but I had nothing better to do, so I went along as best I could.

History was the last class of the day and we were in the process of doing family genealogy reports in front of the class. The last person to go for today was this dorky kid, Sam, who I thought was kinda cute, in that dorky kind of way.

Sam dumped out all this old time sea charts and instruments onto the front table, stumbling here and there.

"Wow, check all that out." Charlie whispered, tucking some of her fiery red hair behind her ear. "Is this a report or an auction?"

I bit the end of my pen, suppressing a giggle. "Let's just hear what he has to say." I whispered back.

"Quiet everyone!" ordered the teacher.

Sam cleared his throat, looking like he was on the execution block or something. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky." he started, speaking just a bit fast. "Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." he held up a map, pointing to the location.

"Isn't that in your father's domain?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged, "I would guess so." I answered.

Sam put down the old map and held up one of the tools he dumped onto the table. "Here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." he continued, ignoring the laughter from the rest of the guys in the class. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." he cracked a small smile. "Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain." he put the second tool down and picked up a pair of broken glasses. "These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" our teacher sarcastically joked. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell, it's the 11th grade." he reminded. "I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Sam chuckled. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too."

I bit my lip and chuckled, leaning back in my chair. When I looked up I met Sam's eyes for a brief moment before glancing away, getting my stuff ready for when the bell rings.

"Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam rambled on right until the final bell rang.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not." announced our teacher. "Sleep in fear tonight."

"Don't bet on it." Charlie snickered as we walked out of class. "So Nadia, you going to the lake later?"

"Duh, of course." I replied, taking out my Algebra2 homework and slipping it into my messenger bag. "It's water, which is my element."

"Yeah, since you're the daughter of the god of the Sea." Charlie rolled her eyes.

I nodded, shutting my locker door. "There's that, but I'm also a Scorpio. Water sign." I chuckled, nudging her arm. "I'll see you there."

"Later." Charlie waved as she went to her car and I met my sister by her motorcycle.

* * *

Around sunset, Mikaela pulled up to the lake party and I made my way towards the lake. I stripped off my tank top, revealing my sky blue bikini top. I left my knapsack and cowgirl boots by the boulder and climbed up, swan diving into the nice cool water.

"I knew this is where you'd go." I heard Charlie chuckle as I came up for air. "You sure you're not a water nymph?"

I flipped her off, "Positive." I replied, sitting by the water's edge and soaking up the sun's rays.

Charlie sat down beside me, clad in white shorts and a light pink tank top that hung loose over her body. She nudged my arm, "Cute dork, five o'clock." she chuckled, motioning behind us to where Sam was.

He was leaning against an old yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes. My eyes widened, "Now that's a sweet looking ride." I noted. "He just needs to wash it."

"Of course, it's water and cars with you." Charlie sighed, and I could just sense her roll her eyes. "Sometimes it's hard to tell if Hephaestus or Poseidon is your father."

I rolled my eyes, "It's Poseidon." I clarified. "Which I'm glad, I love having Percy and Tyson as brothers, they're the best."

Charlie smiled, "True." she agreed. "Besides, you did go out with Jake for a bit."

I elbowed her in the ribs, "That was one date, and it was only to prove Drew wrong." I told her, draping my damp hair over my shoulder. "There was nothing there anyway, Jake's just a friend."

"I still can't believe you let her push you like that." my best friend looked over at me.

"Well, I did get back at her for it later." I grinned at that memory, turning her shower water in frigid ice. She deserved it, it matched her cold heart.

I kicked my feet in the water, feeling it wash over me. "Speaking of crushes and dates, when are you going to admit you have a thing for my brother?" I changed the subject and raised an eyebrow.

Charlie blushed and looked out at the lake, "I don't know what you're talking about." she lied. "Besides, you have two, narrow it down."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lake, both of us laughing. "The one who doesn't have a girlfriend." I elaborated. "Come on, I know you have a major crush on Tyson."

Charlie splashed water in my direction. "So what?"

I swam over and leaned against the shoreline. "Nothing, I think it's sweet." I replied. "Besides, if I would want anyone to date him, it would be you. Since I trust you and all."

"Yeah well, what if he doesn't see me that way?" Charlie asked, treading water next to me.

I smiled, "I think he does." I admitted. "Every time he Iris Messages me, he always asks how you are at some point in our conversations. I think he's more afraid because you're my best friend."

"Well, you can't just admit these sorts of things over IM, ya know." Charlie sighed, jumping out of the lake.

I sighed and followed her, wringing out my hair, letting the damp brown locks flow down my back. "Okay, next time I IM him, I'll ask him to come down and visit and you two can talk." I suggested. "Seriously, Percy and I want this for you two."

Charlie took off her damp tank top, revealing her Camo-print bikini top. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." I answered, smiling.

The sound of a revved motorcycle caught my attention and I turned and saw Mikaela drive off, leaving Trent standing by his douche-mobile alone. Guess she got tired of him objectifying her, finally.

"And there goes my sister with my ride." I sighed.

"Maybe Sam could give you a ride." Charlie suggested, winking.

I bit my lip as I glanced back at the aforementioned boy, who was leaning against his Camaro. "That's not too forward at all."

"Okay, tell ya what." Charlie patted my shoulder, "You admit how you feel about Sam over there, and I'll message Tyson myself and tell him about my feelings."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even sure he knows I exist." I sighed, feeling a tad defeated. "Like all the other boys, he's probably interested in my sister."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Charlie rebuked.

I grabbed my knapsack and slung it over my shoulder. "I'll catch ya later." I told her, slipping back into my boots. "If I'm gonna make it home by dark, I should probably get walking."

"So, you'll take on an army of Titans, but not admit you have small feelings for some guy?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, being a high school girl is much harder than being a demigod warrior." I answered. I headed down the road, making my way home.

* * *

Not even half a mile from the lake, I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, Nadia!" he called. Sam drove beside me, smiling. "I was wondering if I could ride you home."

I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile, shaking my head.

"I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Sam corrected. "I don't want you to be stranded out here or anything."

I walked a couple more steps then paused, weighing my options. Finally I decided it wouldn't be so bad, so I shrugged my shoulders and opened the passenger door.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I told him as Sam drove down the road. I leaned back in the seat, twirling my Trident charm through my fingers. "It never fails." I muttered.

"Whenever something happens between my sister and her d-bag boyfriends, I always end up in this situation. Getting a ride, because she takes off in anger, totally forgetting about her adorable sister for a few seconds."

"Well, I'm always open to helping a pretty girl in need of assistance." Sam rambled, scratching the back of his head.

I turned to look at him, "You, you think I'm pretty?" I questioned.

He nodded his head and nervously tapped the steering wheel. "Uh yeah, you know." he answered. "You are a very pretty girl."

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Most guys just look at me like they do my sister, just a piece of ass, I guess." I glanced out the window. "Mikaela falls for that type."

"Type?" Sam questioned.

I nodded, "Guess she just has a weakness for hot guys, with tight abs and really big arms." I muttered. "And brains the size of a walnut, or smaller."

Both of us laughed at that joke, "Yeah. Well, I'm not that type of guy at all." Sam clarified. "I uh, I actually liked the report you did in our Greek mythology class."

I glanced at him, "Really? Ya did?" I felt my cheeks heat up a little. "Because Mr. G thought I was a little too wrapped up in it, like I thought the Greek gods existed."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. I acted that way because it was true, only me and Charlie knew about the gods being real. And considering I did my report on Poseidon, who is in fact my biological father, I may have gotten a bit carried away.

"Poseidon's the coolest, in my opinion." Sam complimented. "You know, it would be cool if they were real. He'd probably be awesome to hang with."

I chuckled, hiding a grin. "Yeah, pretty cool." and not as egotistic as his brothers.

The sputtering of the car's engine caught me and Sam's demeanor completely changed. he pulled off to the side.

"Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks." he apologized. "You know, it's a new car."

The radio changed stations and started playing _Sexual Healing_ by Marvin Gaye, which I couldn't help but chuckle.

"This radio is, like, you know, it's an old radio." Sam clarified. "Look, this isn't something that I, you know. Uh, this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do." he rambled on, which was cute in a way. "Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on. Like I said, you're pretty. It's just, I'm a friend of yours."

I raised an eyebrow as the radio changed stations to another, romantic song.

"I'm not a romantic friend." Sam continued. "Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that kind of friend." he chuckled. "But, I mean, we…I could be."

I pulled my hair into a mid-ponytail and opened the door, "Just pop the hood." I told him, getting out of the car.

Even though I am a daughter of Poseidon, my dad that I live with is a real grease monkey kind of guy, so I know a thing or two about cars and engines. That's why sometimes other demigods mistook me for a daughter of Hephaestus, and why I got along with Cabin Nine so well.

I leaned over the engine, marveling at the structure. "Nice headers." I noted. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam." I smiled at him.

"Double-pump?" Sam repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded. "It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." I clarified. I leaned down closer to get a better look, fully aware that Sam was more in likely starting at my bikini-covered breasts. "Ah-ha, think I found the problem. Looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." I reached down and tightened said appliance.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Sam asked, clearing his throat.

"My dad." I answered, looking over at him, my ponytail draping over my shoulder. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me, and Mikaela, all about this." I chuckled, wiping my forehead. "I can take it all apart, clean it, and put it back together in record time." I giggled, smiling.

Sam nodded, returning the smile. "That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you, or Mikaela, for mechanical."

I nodded, "You and everyone else at school." I confirmed. "Mikaela doesn't really broadcast it, nor do I for that matter." I admitted. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially the guys my sister hangs with." I stood up straight and wiped my hands on my jean shorts. "So," I cleared my throat. "you want to fire it up for me?" I asked, referring to the engine.

Sam nodded, "Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." he turned the key in the ignition and the car revved back to life.

"Perfect." I claimed, slamming the hood down. "Listen to him roar." I chuckled, climbing back in the passenger seat. "You know, normally I would charge but uh, I guess I can cut you a break."

"A break?" Sam questioned.

I looked at the dashboard and noticed the gas light was on, "Hey, you might wanna get some gas on the way." I suggested. "There's a station a few miles up hill." I smiled as Sam headed in that direction. "You know, there's also a Mexican place across the street."

"I love Mexican." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, it's cheap and there's a drive through." I added. "Maybe we can grab something?"

"Perfect, uh sounds perfect." Sam agreed.

I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my, now dry, hair, mentally berating myself for probably sounding like an idiot.

* * *

It was nightfall when Sam pulled up to my house, both of us laughing.

"So, you know, thanks for listening." I told him, grabbing my knapsack and soda. "And thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." Sam replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Anything for a pretty girl such as yourself."

"Sam, do you think I'm shallow, even a little?" I asked. It was a valid question, considering I'm always with my big sister, who can appear shallow sometimes.

"No, no." he answered. "I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

That made me sigh in relief, and smile. Because, it was true. I mean I am a demigod after all, who can control any and all form of water. Hades, I also have a half brother who's a Cyclops.

"All right, I'll see you at school." I told him, getting out of the Camaro. "Night Sam."

"Night Nadia." he replied, waving.

As I turned and walked up the front porch steps, I heard him call, "Sweet dreams!" which made me smile even bigger.

I knew I had to IM Charlie the second I could. He may be a dork, but he's a very sweet and cute dork, with a pretty sweet ride.

* * *

"Did Charlie bring you home?" Mikaela asked, laying on the couch in black shorts and a gray sports bra.

"No, I got a ride from Sam." I answered, taking out my ponytail.

My older sister sat up and looked at me, "Who?" she questioned.

"Sam." I repeated. "Dorky, skinny guy from school. The one who was trying to sell his grandfather's stuff during his history report."

Mikaela just smiled and nodded, "Oh, the guy you like." she confirmed.

"Bit me Mik." I retorted, walking into my room and stripping out of my bikini and shorts and into my PJs, which were blue silk shorts with a matching spaghetti strap tank top.

That night I went to bed thinking everything was cool and I actually felt like a normal teenager who got a ride home from the guy she liked. Little did I know, that the next time we met, things would get far from normal.


End file.
